


An Uncomfortable Situation

by Curuchamion



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: Death by Aspirin, Gen, best enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggerel from a game of "Whovian Poetry Tag" on Death by Aspirin. Utter silliness.</p><p>
  <a href="http://deathbyaspirin.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=fanfic&thread=1188&page=2#18874">Originally posted on Death by Aspirin.</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://justice-turtle.livejournal.com/22703.html">Also posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> The person before me neglected to leave a prompt. I pulled "well" from the last line of their poem. Well... O_O

The Master fell  
Into a well.  
Along came Three  
And said, "Dear me,  
It’s plain to see  
That you should be  
extricated without further delay from the untenable predicament in which you find yourself or you really _will_ catch your death of a cold. Do put away that Tissue Compression Eliminator, won't you?"


End file.
